Attack on Major Irvin Smith
by Shini-sama
Summary: Quand Irvin réalise que Rivaille est bien plus qu'un tueur de titans à l'apparence d'un gamin blasé, il s'éloigne quelques temps du camp militaire. Mais que se passe-t-il quand sa fuite est percée à jour et que deux de ses plus proches collègues décident de tout faire pour le ramener à la raison... ? Ou à la déraison ? Pourquoi pas, tant qu'on y est... Irvin X Rivaille! Lemon!


**Titre : Attack on Major Irvin Smith**

**Pairing** : Irvin (Erwin) Smith X Rivaille (ou Levi en version écrite)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Attack on Titan - Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à son auteur : Hajime Isayama.

**Résumé** : Quand le Major Irvin Smith réalise que Rivaille est bien plus qu'un tueur de titans à l'apparence d'un gamin blasé, il s'éloigne quelques temps du camp militaire. Mais que se passe-t-il quand sa fuite est percée à jour et que deux de ses plus proches collègues décident de tout faire pour le ramener à la raison... ? Ou à la déraison ? Pourquoi pas, tant qu'on y est...

**Warning** : Lemon ! Et un peu de spoil.

**Repères **: Cette fic a lieu quelques années avant que Eren et compagnie ne décident de joindre les forces militaires.

**Note **: Désolée d'avance pour les personnages OOC, mais il faut me pardonner c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom ^^'

* * *

**Attack on Major Irvin Smith**

Le Major Irvin Smith marchait d'un pas conquérant dans les couloirs du dortoir des bataillons d'exploration. Les yeux rivés sur une feuille exposant une écriture manuscrite appliquée, il gravissait les mètres dans de grandes foulées, aidé par ses longues jambes entrainées. De part et d'autre du couloir, les recrues le saluaient respectueusement, s'empressant de rejoindre leurs postes avant que le rassemblement du matin ne soit sonné. Lorsqu'enfin le couloir fut désert et qu'il arriva devant la dernière porte, il leva les yeux du document entre ses mains et s'éclaircit la gorge.

Finalement, c'était toujours pareil. Il avait tellement l'habitude de faire ce chemin chaque matin, qu'il pouvait lire en le parcourant. Pourtant, il avait espéré qu'après la cérémonie de remise des médailles et sa nomination – rapide – au rang de caporal-chef, il serait rentré dans les rangs. Mais non, une semaine plus tard, il était toujours aussi déconcertant.

Il abattit son gros poing contre la porte de bois, trois fois. Trois coups qui n'eurent apparemment aucun effet puisqu'il réitéra l'expérience, ses sourcils se fronçant en plissant son front. Il y avait bien dans ce bas monde un seul être capable de l'irriter de cette façon quand il s'y mettait. Et malheureusement pour lui, c'était le meilleur soldat de toute l'armée !

_Oï ! Rivaille ! S'écria-t-il, serrant les dents pour retenir une ou deux insultes.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il prit la décision d'ouvrir la porte, sans autorisation. Il faisait nuit noire dans la chambre du caporal-chef Rivaille, mais il parvint à distinguer le lit devant lui et une minuscule forme roulée en boule sous un drap. Agacé de plus bel, il se rua sur l'individu et arracha le drap qui le recouvrait puis s'empressa d'ouvrir les rideaux de la pièce.

_Rivaille ! S'écria-t-il à nouveau de cette voix rauque, intimidante. Il est plus de huit heures et demi ! Je ne vais tout de même pas venir te réveiller tous les matins maintenant que tu es chef de brigade ! Oï !

La forme nue, roulée en boule sur elle-même tel un chat, sembla s'ébrouer. A l'allure d'un félin éveillé d'une sieste profonde, Rivaille s'étira lentement, détendant ses jambes devant lui et ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il bailla bruyamment puis tourna des yeux mis-clos en direction de son visiteur, lui lançant ce regard vide et inexpressif dont il avait le secret.

Ce fut à ce moment que Irvin remarqua qu'il était entièrement nu. Impudiquement allongé sur le dos, toute son anatomie dévoilée à son visiteur, Rivaille semblait presque s'en moquer totalement, mais Irvin se sentit un instant complètement pris au dépourvu. Il ne l'avait vu qu'enroulé dans sa cape verte, ses bottes montées jusqu'à ses cuisses et ses vêtements cachant sa frêle silhouette.

Ses bras étaient menus, mais d'une façon qui mettaient en valeur les quelques muscles qu'il possédait. Son torse était étroit, mais quelques abdominaux pouvaient se deviner au-dessus de son nombril. Ses jambes n'étaient pas très longues, ni très viriles, mais elles étaient fines et gracieuses et les muscles de ses cuisses s'étirèrent longuement quand il se redressa pour observer son visiteur.

Irvin, décontenancé, détourna rapidement les yeux et les ferma. La façon impudique dont il venait de détailler son corps ne plairait certainement pas au caporal, mais vu son état à moitié comateux, il ignorait s'il l'avait remarqué. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds coiffés, et soupira en serrant les dents.

_Allez, lève-toi. Et je me dépêcherai si j'étais toi ! Comment ça se fait que tu n'arrives pas à te réveiller comme tous les autres, bon sang ? Ajouta-t-il en serrant les poings, son timbre de voix colérique.

_C'est parce que j'aime que tu viennes me réveiller.

Le Major Smith se figea, en tournant vers lui des yeux surpris. Et en plus il se moquait de lui ? Avec ce petit sourire diabolique qu'il avait horreur de voir sur son visage ?

_Tch ! Dépêche-toi. Et c'est un ordre, caporal ! Décréta-t-il en sortant de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Totalement désorienté, et il ignorait pourquoi, il resta adossé à la porte de la chambre. Clignant des yeux et son torse se soulevant rapidement, il froissa le document qu'il avait en mains et ferma les yeux. Il avait vraiment un don pour lui faire perdre les pédales, et pour l'énerver de bon matin. Mais en même temps, comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir ? Il admirait sa formidable aptitude au combat, son maniement de l'épée et sa façon de maîtriser le déplacement tridimensionnel. Ah, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit une telle tête de mule, ce génie-là ?

* * *

Le caporal-chef Rivaille avait toujours été excédé par les commentaires et les regards sur son passage. Il était dans les bataillons d'exploration depuis assez longtemps pour ne plus avoir à les supporter, mais il était depuis peu caporal-chef et avait une entière brigade sous son autorité. Et seulement deux expéditions lui avaient suffit pour se faire un nom au sein de l'armée. Et quel nom ! Il n'avait fait que son travail, mais on extrapolait ses talents à tout va, racontant qu'il avait la force d'une brigade à lui tout seul.

En passant à côté d'un groupe de jeunes recrues, il baissa les yeux sur ses mains et observa ses doigts, pâles, longs et fins. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment cette force ? Il avait un talent, c'était indéniable mais s'il n'avait pas derrière lui quelqu'un comme Irvin pour établir les plans et stratégies de bataille, il ne serait rien de plus que de la pâtée à titans. N'est-ce pas ? Il se posait souvent cette question, bien qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé à quiconque. Il aimait à laisser croire qu'il avait une attitude hautaine et que les batailles n'étaient qu'une formalité pour lui. Mais c'était tout le contraire. En se reposant sur ses aptitudes seules, il avait déjà connu les ennuis à l'extérieur du mur. Mais Irvin avait toujours été là pour rétablir la situation, lui dire dans quelle direction attaquer, où se positionner. Lui n'avait plus qu'à sortir ses lames et à trancher dans le cou des titans. Il se demandait si sans lui il serait un jour capable de partir affronter ces monstres, sans ses tactiques et ses conseils avisés. Peut-être que oui. Ou peut-être n'en aurait-il pas le courage ?

En entrant dans le bureau du Major, il sentit ses narines palpiter. Il avait toujours aimé l'odeur de propre et de fraicheur qu'il dégageait, et partout où il allait Irvin emmenait cette odeur avec lui.

_Oh Rivaille, marmonna-t-il en le voyant refermer la porte derrière lui. J'attends toujours ton rapport sur la dernière expédition.

_Je l'ai, répondit-il en brandissant la feuille de papier entre ses doigts.

Puis, il s'approcha du bureau de son supérieur et y déposa le document. Cependant, il avait la désagréable impression que Irvin évitait son regard. Pourquoi, il l'ignorait bien. Mais l'officier ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention et retourna ses yeux sur le document sous sa main, et reprit sa plume pour écrire.

Incrédule, et ne sachant vraiment pourquoi cette atmosphère glaciale venait de s'installer entre eux, Rivaille resta planté là devant son bureau. Au bout d'un moment, ne le voyant pas partir, Irvin releva les yeux et haussa les épaules :

_Tu peux disposer. Oh euh attends, reprit-il précipitamment, tu peux aller classer ton rapport précédent. Je l'ai visé. Tu peux le classer sur l'étagère là-haut.

Il lui montra du bout du doigt, sans lever les yeux de sa plume qui grattait le papier, l'étagère à sa droite. Mais les yeux de Rivaille restèrent braqués sur lui, de leur manière si inexpressive. Il ne bougea pas non plus et pendant un court instant, Irvin fronça les sourcils avant que le caporal ne reprenne ses esprits. Il prit le rapport que le Major lui tendait puis parvint jusqu'à l'étagère. Les dossiers où il devait classer son rapport se trouvaient sur la dernière étagère et il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de l'attraper.

_Ah..., soupira-t-il en sentant le bout de ses doigts entrer en contact avec sa cible, sans succès cependant.

_Pardon, j'avais oublié que tu étais... plus petit que moi.

Il se rapprocha et une fois arrivé derrière lui, il saisit ce qui se trouvait sur l'étagère la plus haute. Rivaille se figea et écarquilla les yeux en sentant le torse puissant de son supérieur appuyer contre son dos. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent étroitement collés l'un à l'autre sans vraiment comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire. Irvin aussi s'était immobilisé, et le dossier cartonné reposant dans sa main droite avait déjà cessé de l'intéresser.

Il baissa les yeux et vit le visage du caporal tourné vers lui, ses yeux tournés dans sa direction, plus ouverts qu'il ne les avaient jamais vus. Ses petites pupilles noires d'habitude si vindicative et emplies de dégoût étaient toutes braquées sur lui, brillantes d'un étonnement tout nouveau presque époustouflées. Rivaille ne comprit pas non plus que le temps s'était comme arrêté tout à coup. Au-dessus de lui, le cou et le visage d'Irvin s'étendaient, il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près et il avait sur lui cette douce odeur dont il avait toujours raffolé. La stupidité semblait s'être emparée d'eux, ils ne pouvaient ni bouger ni parler, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup contre la porte du bureau ne les réveille.

_Major ?

Il se détourna tout à coup, les yeux hagards et quelque peu décontenancé par le passage à vide qu'il venait d'expérimenter. Il s'éloigna de son supérieur, qui tout comme lui retourna derrière son bureau en se passant une main sur les yeux, éclaircissant sa gorge pour dissiper le mal être ambiant.

_Entrez ! Scanda-t-il et un officier se planta dans l'entrée.

_Major Smith, votre présence est requise pour l'entrainement des nouvelles recrues sur le terrain nord ! Dit-il d'une voix haute et claire.

_Bien. J'arrive tout de suite, marmonna-t-il en rangeant sommairement son bureau avant de se rendre compte que Rivaille était toujours là.

Le caporal-chef faisait toujours face à l'étagère, ayant à peine remarqué que Irvin lui avait laissé la boite cartonnée dans laquelle classer son rapport. Il restait là, surpris et figé par la course des battements de son cœur qui ne cessait d'aller un peu plus vite. Un phénomène qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler, ni à comprendre, en somme une désillusion pour le caporal qui aimait à tout contrôler.

Apparemment, Irvin avait envie de s'échapper et rapidement. Il s'enquit à peine de lui et s'empressa de rejoindre la porte que l'officier venait de laisser grande ouverte.

_Irvin !

Mais la voix du caporal le stoppa dans sa fuite. Le Major s'immobilisa, aux aguets, tournant des yeux presque apeurés en direction de son acolyte aux cheveux noirs. Mais Rivaille se contenta de l'ignorer et de lui jeter un :

_Non, rien.

Effectivement, il n'y avait rien à dire, se dit-il en écoutant les pas de son supérieur s'éloigner dans le couloir. Qu'avait-il cherché à faire ? A lui dire quoi ? Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à faire. Pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup l'atmosphère entre eux était devenue glaciale ? Non, pas tout à coup, pensa-t-il en faisant voyager ses pensées à mille à l'heure. Depuis ce matin. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu nu dans son lit ce matin... Il avait changé de regard sur lui, il l'avait vu passer dans ses yeux. Cet instant, cette minuscule lumière dans ses pupilles bleus azur qui avait fait qu'il ne le regardait plus comme avant. Plus comme un gamin surdoué. C'était différent. Lui aussi l'avait ressenti, son geste là plus tôt n'avait pas été innocent. La façon dont il s'était conduit avec lui aujourd'hui; éviter son regard, l'ignorer, puis se rapprocher de lui, si près de cette façon presque intime... Et puis ce regard.

Il soupira en lançant un regard noir en direction de la porte du bureau laissée ouverte.

Pourquoi l'avait-il regardé comme ça ? Son regard sur lui avait-il changé parce qu'il l'avait vu nu ? Parce qu'il avait compris qu'il n'était pas l'enfant qu'il croyait être : petit, chétif, taciturne et têtu ? Qu'en fait il était un homme, et qu'il avait dépassé depuis longtemps l'âge de la puberté ? Cela lui faisait peur, très certainement, pensa le caporal en se pinçant les lèvres. Et il s'en sentit froissé. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer qu'il le voit comme un homme dorénavant ?

* * *

Le Major était perdu dans ses pensées tandis que l'officier à ses côtés déblatérait en long et en large aux jeunes recrues la teneur des expéditions à l'extérieur du Mur. Son regard était vide, mais pas sa tête. Il ne cessait d'y repenser, à la façon dont il s'était comporté. Ce n'était pas professionnel, Rivaille était son subordonné et il...

_Le Major Smith est ici pour vous expliquer en quoi cela consiste.

Un instant perdu, Irvin tourna ses yeux en direction de l'assistance devant lui qui l'observait, ébahie et pendue à ses lèvres. Il resta figé, honteux d'avoir perdu le fil et se sentit en colère contre lui-même. Depuis ce matin, il ne cessait de trotter dans sa tête, non cette image ne cessait de trotter dans sa tête : Rivaille nu, sur ce lit.

_Major ?

_Désolé, veuillez continuer à ma place, Sergent.

Il détourna le regard en fronçant gravement ses sourcils, étonné par sa propre réaction et son incapacité à tenir un tel discours. Il n'avait jamais renoncé à son devoir, il n'avait jamais été détourné de son travail de commandement par quoi que ce soit ! Et aujourd'hui voilà qu'il perdait totalement le fil d'un discours pour lequel il était pourtant rôdé, si ce n'était grandement habitué à énoncer.

Il se détourna du public qui avait reporté son attention sur le sergent, qui lui par contre, était resté étonné. Voir le Major Smith si dissipé et perdu dans ses pensées était totalement inhabituel. Irvin tourna les talons et s'éloigna de l'estrade sur laquelle il se trouvait, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il se sentait terriblement honteux et son pas s'accéléra pour enfin disparaître de la vue de cette assistance oppressante. Il pénétra dans le premier bâtiment venu et referma la porte derrière lui, après s'être assuré qu'il ne s'y trouvait personne.

Il plaqua une main contre sa bouche, ses sourcils toujours férocement froncés. Il ignorait ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, avoir ce genre de pensées envers son caporal était foncièrement déplacé. Il ne devait plus penser à lui, plus penser à ce matin, à lui nu dans son lit et la façon dont il l'avait regardé. Non, il ne fallait plus jamais y penser, plus jamais ! Si seulement il avait pu envoyer Rivaille loin de lui, dans une quelconque expédition à l'extérieur du mur, il en aurait été soulagé. Mais le Général avait stipulé très clairement qu'aucune expédition ne serait à l'ordre du jour avant deux semaines, et il souhaitait que Rivaille reste au camp militaire pour enseigner aux jeunes recrues.

Était-ce parce qu'ils avaient toujours été ensemble ? Dans toutes les expéditions ils avaient chevauché côte à côté, dans toutes les réunions importantes ils ne s'exprimaient que d'une seule voix. Dans toutes les décisions importantes pour les bataillons, il l'avait soutenu, tout le temps... Il était son plus fidèle allié, son plus important atout auprès des plus hauts gradés. Rivaille avait toujours voulu rester avec lui, il avait toujours refusé les postes très confortables qu'on lui avait offerts, auprès du Roi et du Général. Il avait toujours choisi de rester avec lui. Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte... Ils avaient toujours été proches, professionnellement parlant, mais aussi personnellement. Ils se comprenaient et se respectaient. Et il ne voulait pas perdre cela...

Irvin pouvait bien tenter de l'éviter, mais qui lui disait que Rivaille allait le laisser tranquille ? Peut-être que le caporal comprendrait son petit jeu et en viendrait à lui en demander la cause. Et s'il lui disait la vérité ? S'il lui demandait si lui aussi avait ressenti ce trouble ? Non, évidemment que non, c'est totalement et absolument impensable ! Se reprit-il en hochant la tête d'un air sévère. Avoir ce genre de conversation avec son subordonné... Il préférait de loin avoir à supporter la situation comme elle était.

Il serra les poings pour se reprendre. Il tenta de se convaincre que le commandant des forces spéciales ne pouvait s'apitoyer sur son sort parce qu'il avait vu son subordonné nu. Non, il valait mieux que ça ! Il poussa un long soupir puis prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de sa cachette. Il se dirigea vers le terrain d'entrainement où les recrues avaient été conduites après le discours du sergent. Discours qu'il aurait dû lui-même prononcer.

Quelques jeunes nouveaux l'observèrent avec surprise quand il se positionna au bord du terrain et croisa ses bras sur son torse pour les observer travailler. Mais il resta là à les observer, tandis que le sergent dispensait ses ordres et donnait les instructions pour effectuer les différents exercices. D'habitude, il ne restait pas et n'assistait jamais aux entrainements. Mais ce jour était différent, et il avait par-dessus tout envie de se changer les idées. Et observer les nouveaux s'emmêler les pinceaux dans leur équipement tridimensionnel était définitivement un moyen de s'aérer l'esprit.

Soudain, il vit quelqu'un atterrir près de lui. Des pieds solides et assurés touchèrent fermement le sol, et la poussière se décolla légèrement de la terre en une fumée légère, sans un bruit. Irvin esquissa un pas de côté pour s'écarter brusquement du nouveau venu qui l'avait surpris :

_Tu cherches peut-être des nouveaux talents ? Demanda Rivaille en se redressant, rapatriant le fil de son équipement tridimensionnel qui l'avait amené jusque-là.

Irvin l'observa avec des yeux écarquillés. Par la surprise bien évidemment, mais aussi par une surprenante nervosité qui venait subitement de le figer de part en part. Il resta stoïque, ses yeux fixés sur l'homme plus petit que lui, ne pouvant dire un seul mot.

_Bon sang, est-ce que je t'aurais fait peur ? Demanda le caporal en lui lançant son regard inexpressif et ennuyé au possible. Je me suis dit que si tu assistais à l'entrainement des nouveaux c'était forcément qu'il y avait un talent rare. Comme quand je suis arrivé...

Oui, il se le rappelait très bien quand Rivaille avait débarqué au camp miliaire et que son entrainement avait commencé. C'était très peu de temps après qu'il l'ait remarqué dans les quartiers mal famés, près du mur Maria. Un simple voyou, peut-être plus malin que les autres, peut-être plus doué que les autres pour subtiliser de la nourriture, voler les bourses des plus aisés, ou tout simplement passer incognito. Il avait été bluffé par sa façon de bouger, sa façon d'observer autour de lui et de savoir quand il fallait qu'il se lance dans la foule pour voler sa victime. Un talent rare, voilà ce qu'il avait découvert ce jour-là. Et il n'avait raté aucun entrainement, pas un seul jour il ne l'avait laissé seul, ébahit par son aisance au combat, estomaqué par la simplicité avec laquelle il avait maîtrisé les exercices tridimensionnels.

Depuis ce jour ou presque ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Et leur tandem était grandement apprécié de leurs supérieurs, qui voyaient en eux l'espoir de l'humanité.

_La boucle de ma ceinture s'est cassée, expliqua alors Rivaille en se déhanchant pour montrer sa ceinture. Je suis venue la changer, même si on ne sortira pas avant deux semaines je préfère être prévenant. On ne sait jamais. Et quand je t'ai vu au bord du terrain, je me suis demandé ce qui pouvait bien retenir tes pensées comme ça.

Irvin bougea légèrement et retourna son regard sur les nouvelles recrues. Il pouvait bien trouver toutes les excuses du monde, Rivaille le croirait. Après tout, il était plutôt du genre cérébral, toujours concentré sur tel ou tel plan d'attaque, ou stratégie, il pourrait toujours lui dire ça. Mais au fond de lui, il saurait que ce mensonge ne trompait pas la plus importante personne : lui-même.

_Je suis simplement curieux de savoir si un jour je trouverai une nouvelle recrue aussi impressionnante que toi, répondit-il d'une voix sans ton. C'est une recherche qui vaut la peine qu'on s'y intéresse, non ?

Rivaille tourna des yeux mi-clos dans sa direction, feignant un désintérêt notable alors qu'en réalité il était profondément curieux; Irvin le sentit. Il sentait son regard sur lui, le percer de part en part, scruter son visage et le moindre de ses mouvements. Il ignorait s'il l'avait cru, mais finalement Rivaille poussa un long soupir et s'apprêta à s'en aller :

_En tout cas je te souhaite bien du courage, lui lança-t-il. Parce que ce n'est pas avec ces nouveaux que tu trouveras un talent quelconque !

Puis, il s'élança au bout de son équipement tridimensionnel, disparaissant de la vue du commandant en une fraction de seconde. Irvin ne put s'empêcher de sourire en observant la petite silhouette se découper dans le bleu du ciel alors qu'il grimpait le long d'un arbre, mettant à rude épreuve sa nouvelle boucle de ceinture pour voir si elle tenait la route.

_Ah Rivaille, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête, bien sûr que non... Je ne retrouverai jamais une recrue comme toi.

* * *

Rivaille commençait à saisir que Irvin l'évitait. Et cela depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait compris depuis longtemps les raisons de cet éloignement provoqué, et ne cessait de vouloir faire tomber le Major blond dans une embuscade. Mais il avait certainement oublié à qui il avait à faire et Irvin Smith restait désespérément hors de sa portée.

_Le Major a été appelé au sein du mur Sina pour un rapport urgentissime, lui avait-on dit une fois.

_Je crois qu'il a une réunion importante avec les officiers, mais j'ignore où, lui avait-on indiqué un autre jour.

_Il a demandé que personne ne le dérange, il travaille sur une stratégie pour les exercices des nouvelles recrues, lui avait-on annoncé le surlendemain.

_Malheureusement il est souffrant. Il nous envoie ses ordres par missives, venait-on de lui déclarer ce matin-là avant qu'il ne se décide à aller frapper à sa porte.

Bien évidemment, son bureau était vide, comme s'il avait décidé de se délocaliser dans un endroit gardé secret. Ce qui ne plu guère au caporal qui voyait dans ce geste une fuite déraisonnable et déraisonnée, vouée à l'échec de toute manière. Il le retrouverait... Et même s'il était parti s'installer dans la propre chambre du Roi, il finirait bien par revenir au camp militaire et à ce moment-là il lui dirait le fond de ses pensées ! Pensa-t-il en serrant les poings, se sentant pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, énervé et agacé par un des siens.

Ou alors...

Hanjie Zoe était penchée au-dessus d'une série de résultats. Les batteries de tests qu'elle menait sur ses titans, capturés quelques semaines plus tôt – la première prise depuis que les titans étaient apparus, avait-on dit - occupaient tout son temps et elle sortait rarement de son laboratoire. Mais quand elle vit Rivaille pénétrer dans son espace de travail, elle sembla tiquer :

_Que me vaut l'honneur ? S'enquit-elle en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

_J'ai besoin de ton aide, annonça-t-il en la gratifiant de son regard ennuyé.

Elle haussa les sourcils puis retourna son attention sur ses titans :

_Est-ce que je l'air de m'ennuyer selon toi ? Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix amusée. Je suis occupée au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

_Irvin... L'as-tu vu ces derniers temps ? Demanda-t-il tout de même , peu intéressé par ses excuses.

_Non, pourquoi ?

_Il m'évite.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer pourquoi ni comment, mais elle dut s'en contenter. Cependant, Hanjie prit le temps d'y réfléchir et finit par hausser les épaules :

_Il doit encore être occupé à trouver des plans de bataille et...

_Non, c'est différent. Je le sais. Il préfère garder un œil sur moi, et ça tous les jours, certainement mon passé de criminel qui l'incite à agir ainsi. Il a mis sa carrière en jeu pour me faire entrer l'armée. Et il a tellement peur que mes vices ne ressurgissent et que ça lui retombe dessus... Ça m'inquiète.

_Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il t'évite ? Il a sûrement pris des congés, il n'en a jamais pris après tout.

Son indifférence face à la situation et ce qu'il tentait de lui expliquer mit Rivaille quelque peu en rogne. Il serra les dents et lui lança un regard bien plus méprisant que d'habitude :

_Tu crois que je serai ici si je pensais qu'il était en _congés_ ? Non, j'ai besoin de toi pour le faire revenir.

Elle glissa ses yeux sur l'homme qui lui arrivait sous l'épaule et parut un instant surprise. Rivaille n'était pas le genre d'homme à quémander son aide, et encore moins à insister si ce n'était pas important. Mais si le Major avait décidé de rester loin de lui c'était bien pour une bonne raison, et ils auraient beau tous deux tenter de le débusquer, Smith avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde niveau malice. Ils n'étaient donc pas prêts de le trouver si Irvin ne le souhaitait pas.

_Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse, _caporal _? Lancer mes titans à sa suite ? Tch !

Rivaille porta un doigt à sa bouche, l'air pensif et admira les trois titans qu'elle tenait, enfermés et ligotés dans des cellules aux barreaux de fer. Il approcha d'un pas vers eux et Hanjie eut soudain une très mauvaise impression.

_Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! S'empressa-t-elle de dire en affichant un air catastrophé. Jamais je ne...

_Calme-toi. Évidemment qu'on ne va utiliser tes titans pour l'attirer...

_QUOI ?! Jeta-t-elle en recluant d'un pas, prête à l'étrangler s'il s'approchait de ses créatures.

_On va juste lui faire croire que tes titans se sont échappés. Ça suffira.

_Qu-quoi ?

Il s'éloigna du lieu d'emprisonnement des titans, les mains dans le dos et l'air plus calculateur que jamais. Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à la porte par laquelle il était entré puis se tourna vers sa collègue :

_Fais déplacer tes titans et sonne l'alerte. Une échappée de titans devrait le faire réagir au quart de tour. Je me placerai dans tes laboratoires, dans les cachots, indique-lui que les titans se sont échappés depuis les cachots, il devrait venir inspecter les lieux.

Hanjie écarquilla ses yeux et tenta de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais elle trouvait ça tellement insensé que tout ce qu'elle put faire fut d'éclater d'un rire fort et franc qui fit même réagir ses titans. Ils tournèrent leurs yeux dans sa direction et elle sembla se calmer un instant.

_Franchement... vous deux...

Elle dodelina de la tête, en quête de la suite de sa phrase mais Rivaille s'éclipsa avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer. Il se hissa sur le bâtiment d'en face, sur le toit, bien en face de l'entrée des laboratoires d'Hanjie. Finalement, piéger le Major était un peu comme piéger un titan : l'attirer puis lui sauter dessus..., pensa-t-il en fronçant quelque peu les sourcils. Et s'il profitait du fait qu'il l'ait piégé pour lui demander des explications ?

Hanjie Zoe était en train d'évacuer les titans de son laboratoire quand il s'assit sur les tuiles de son poste d'observation. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'air ravie d'avoir à déplacer ses sujets d'expérimentation, mais elle était en train de le faire ! C'était bien qu'elle était curieuse, elle aussi. Car il doutait qu'elle avait accepté par simple amitié. Hanjie ne faisait que certaines choses gratuitement et cela concernait en tout et pour tout ses expériences. Et si en plus celles-ci impliquaient ses titans...

Il fut d'autant plus surpris de la voir arracher la porte d'entrée de son laboratoire de ses gonds pour laisser croire que ses titans s'étaient réellement échappés. Elle se prenait au jeu, pensa-t-il, presque amusé. Puis, l'alarme fut déclenchée et il observa les alentours avec attention. Si les recrues commençaient à s'agiter, sans réel ordre militaire, alors le Major serait bien obligé de revenir, peu importait où il se trouvait. Il ne pourrait pas échapper à cette panique qui prenait le camp et qui imposait sa présence pour restaurer l'ordre.

Satisfait, Rivaille sauta du toit et s'engouffra dans le laboratoire d'Hanjie. Il avait soudain une toute autre idée et rien que d'y penser il en avait des frissons. Piéger son supérieur était déjà une victoire en soit, mais si en plus il parvenait à lui faire cracher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis ces quelques jours, toute la victoire lui reviendrait. Et il en serait extrêmement gratifié. Irvin était malin, mais il avait oublié une petite chose : Rivaille avait appris beaucoup à force de le côtoyer, et il espérait pouvoir lui montrer qu'il avait lui aussi une malice bien placée.

Des voix se firent entendre à l'entrée et il s'empressa de plonger dans les cachots. La première cellule avait été laissée ouverte et la laisse qui retenait auparavant le cou du titan, pendait au mur misérablement. Dans l'une de ces cellules, le caporal-chef trouva un lit pourvu de chaines accrochées à la tête du lit ainsi qu'à son pied. Il observa le tout avec intérêt et échappa un petit « Mmm » dubitatif en réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait l'aider au mieux dans sa mission.

Mission, oui. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour lui pour définir ce qu'il était en train de faire. Faire parler Irvin était une mission en soit et il n'avait aucune envie de la rater.

_Caporal ?

Il se retourna en échappant un soupir d'étonnement quand le Major Irvin Smith prononça son nom. Il descendait l'escalier en colimaçon et avançait déjà dans sa direction. Le regard noir et les sourcils froncés, ses yeux balayaient la pièce en quête d'informations. Rivaille se figea, presque prit la main dans le sac, il était déjà là ? Il avait fait vite pour avoir l'information de l'alerte et filer ici ! Il ne devait pas être si loin du camp, il était certainement à l'intérieur pour être si rapidement ici.

Mais il n'eut rien de plus à faire ou presque, Irvin passa devant lui et s'engouffra dans la cellule que le petit brun venait d'inspecter. Le Major en fit le tour, inquiet, et se tourna vers lui en posant ses poings sur ses hanches :

_Ils étaient ici ? Je croyais qu'Hanjie n'aimait pas les enfermer. Où sont ces titans, pourquoi ne les as-tu pas poursuivis ? Tu devrais déjà les avoir retrouvés.

Ses reproches eurent l'effet d'une gifle sur la joue rose de Rivaille. Il lui retourna son regard glacial de circonstance et le désigna du menton :

_Et toi ? On peut savoir où tu étais ? Quatre jours sans donner signe de vie, tu penses certainement que personne n'a remarqué ta disparition ? Pour un peu les troupes auraient paniqué si je...

_Je n'étais guère loin, le coupa-t-il précipitamment en pivotant sur ses talons pour lui tourner le dos.

_Alors pourquoi as-tu refusé obstinément de m'accorder une entrevue ?!

_Je suis ton supérieur, Rivaille, il me semble que je ne te dois aucune explication sur mes faits et gestes. Et ce n'est pas un jeu, des titans sont en fuite !

Le caporal baissa les yeux et secoua la tête. Un jeu ? Il croyait vraiment à ce qu'il disait ? Que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, tout ça ? Mais pourquoi donc le considérait-il toujours comme un gamin, alors qu'il était plus âgé que lui, alors qu'il avait même connu d'autres horreurs que lui, dans les bas-fonds de la criminalité ? Peut-être se croyait-il supérieur à lui parce qu'il l'avait tiré de cet endroit infect, parce qu'il avait fait de lui autre chose qu'un petit truand de bas étage ? Non, ça ne ressemblait pas à Irvin. Et pourtant...

_Qui joue à un jeu, Irvin ? Je te le demande ? Pourquoi rester cacher des jours sans raison apparente et réapparaitre en état d'urgence et m'accabler de tous les reproches du monde ?! Je ne suis pas un gamin !

_Sans raison apparente ? Sans raison apparente ? Souffla-t-il, ses yeux exorbités par la colère qui prenait soudain le dessus sur tout le reste.

Il avait avancé vers lui, et le pied du lit se trouvait juste derrière lui. Il n'avait semblait-il rien remarqué d'anormal, ni qu'il était fortement douteux que les titans aient pu être détenus dans cette cellule précise. Rivaille s'en trouva soulagé mais pour l'instant il était plus inquiet de la tournure de leur conversation qu'autre chose.

_Parce que tu crois qu'il n'y a aucune raison à mon comportement ? Cracha le Major en plaquant une main sur son propre torse. Tu crois que j'agirais aussi stupidement sans raison apparente ?

_Alors dis-le, dis-le pourquoi !

Mais le blond resta muet et se redressa en tentant de reprendre un peu son calme. Ce qui ne plut pas au caporal. Il avait encore l'intention de fuir, il le sentait à plein nez ! Il allait rester muet, sans lui répondre et il resterait dans le flou jusqu'à la fin des temps... Oh non, il allait parler et tout de suite. Il avait bien l'intention de l'entendre dire que l'avoir vu complètement nu l'avait fait changer d'avis sur lui. Et il le lui ferait dire, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_Crois-moi, tu vas parler... _Major_ !

Il le prit au dépourvu en envoyant un puissant coup de pied dans la cage thoracique d'Irvin. Celui-ci eut la respiration coupée et tomba en arrière, ses jambes passant par-dessus le pied du lit. Il tomba sur le matelas de fortune, déboussolé par l'attaque qui l'avait complètement pris de court. Rivaille profita de son absence de quelques instants, pour l'attacher au lit. Ses poignets enfermés dans les menottes de ferraille attachées à la tête de lit et ses chevilles prises dans les menottes au pied du lit. Le menton reposant sur le haut de sa poitrine, Irvin reprit bientôt ses esprits, ses yeux mi-clos et la respiration saccadée.

Rivaille se plaça face à lui et brandit devant lui la cravache dont il se servait à cheval.

_Il y a toujours eu une chose abominable dans l'histoire de l'humanité, Irvin, et même toi tu en conviendras. La torture... Charmante invention des humains, mais pourquoi serait-elle interdite sur les hommes alors qu'Hanjie en use de tout son soûl sur ses titans ? Hein ?

_Rivaille..., souffla-t-il entre ses dents en redressant son visage pour l'observer. Les titans...

_Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Hanjie s'est montrée coopérative, expliqua-t-il en donnant quelques tapes sur sa main avec la cravache. Elle les a simplement déplacés. Nous voulions juste te faire revenir...

Il arbora son regard ennuyé, comme si la situation lui déplaisait fortement, mais Irvin le connaissait tellement bien, il savait qu'il était en colère. Même enragé, c'était au-delà de la simple colère. Il lui en voulait et ne comprenait pas la raison de son comportement. Il déglutit avec difficulté en observant la cravache noire battre la peau de ses mains doucement.

_Maintenant, j'aimerais que l'on en revienne à ce qui nous intéresse, reprit-il en se déplaçant de l'autre côté du lit. Pourquoi cette disparition ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu, quelque chose qui t'a dérangé, je l'ai compris presque immédiatement ce jour-là pendant l'entrainement des nouveaux. Tes yeux... ton regard était différent. Pourquoi tu as changé de regard, Irvin ?

A son plus grand effarement, le caporal laissa trainer le bout de sa cravache sur ses chevilles entravées, ses bottes de cuir et enfin sur ses genoux, relevant par endroit négligemment son pantalon. Il tenta de ne pas en paraître perturbé et retourna ses yeux sur le brun en fronçant les sourcils :

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

_Oh vraiment ?

_Mais, tu...

Le bout de la cravache remonta sur son genou, puis le long de sa cuisse pour passer sur sa hanche et finir sa course entre ses pectoraux. Lentement, insérant le bout de l'outil entre les boutons de sa chemise, Rivaille fit voler le premier bouton du vêtement. Celui-ci alla s'écraser par terre dans un sonore « pop » et Smith bougea nerveusement. Il ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir avec tout ça...

_Oups, souffla Rivaille en le gratifiant d'un œil totalement désintéressé. J'ai bien peur que ma cravache ne soit pas tout à fait convaincue par tes dires.

Un second bouton sauta et le haut du torse du Major commença à se dévoiler, musculeux, imberbe, la peau laiteuse. Il ferma les yeux en les plissant de toutes ses forces quand il remarqua que son subordonné ne ratait aucune miette de son effeuillage. Pourquoi cet abruti se comportait-il comme ça ?! Il allait lui mettre un rapport aux fesses si ça continuait !

_Tu vas avoir des soucis, Rivaille, dit-il en rouvrant ses yeux lagons pour le fusiller du regard. J'informerai le Commandant de ce que tu as fait. Fausse alerte, fausse échappée de titans, ça peut aller loin... Et faire prisonnier un supérieur...

_Faire prisonnier ? Tu y vas un peu fort, non ? Et disparaître pendant des jours, laisser ses hommes à la dérive comme ça, crois-tu que ça soit... normal ? Toi aussi tu n'as pas bien agi, Irvin. Et tu le sais.

Avant que le blond n'ait pu répondre, il coupa ses mots en glissant la pointe de sa cravache sur sa gorge, stoppant sur sa pomme d'Adam. Puis, il caressa son menton et marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt sur sa bouche. La cage thoracique de Smith se soulevait à un rythme hallucinant et Rivaille dodelina de la tête en s'asseyant à côté de lui, sur le lit.

Il garda le silence et plongea ses grands yeux enfantins, dans ceux, plus durs et plus matures de son supérieur. Il relâcha la cravache et entreprit de défaire les derniers boutons de sa chemise avec ses mains, avant de s'attaquer aux attaches de son matériel tridimensionnel, retirant les lanières de cuir noirs de leur passant.

Irvin continuait à le fusiller du regard mais était bien incapable de dire le moindre mot. Il était physiquement impossible pour lui d'énoncer la moindre syllabe. Même s'il avait voulu lui dire d'arrêter il n'aurait pas été en état de le formuler. Rivaille écarta les pans de sa chemise et observa l'étendue de peau laiteuse au grain parfait avec un certain ravissement.

_Je sais pourquoi, Irvin, souffla-t-il en passant sa main sur son torse délicatement.

Le blond réfréna tant bien que mal le frisson qui le saisit et qui le trompa. Son corps réagissait à ses gestes et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le contrôler ! Lui qui avait toujours aimé contrôler tout, il était le dindon de la farce dans cette histoire. Il s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir de cette façon. Il voulait se débattre, s'arracher de ces entraves, lui dire d'arrêter, lui hurler d'arrêter cette folie, mais il en était parfaitement incapable. Quelque chose l'en empêchait, une chose le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, il était offert et impuissant aux mains de son caporal et même si son cœur battait d'une appréhension toute neuve, il ne pouvait croire qu'il lui ferait du mal.

_C'est parce que tu as enfin réalisé que je ne suis plus l'enfant que tu as toujours pensé que j'étais, souffla-t-il stoppant sa main sur une hanche encore couverte par le pantalon. Parce que tu as compris que tu t'étais trompé, que je n'étais pas celui que tu avais imaginé : un gamin innocent qui ne faisait que t'éblouir par son aisance au combat. Et t'avouer que tu t'étais trompé depuis toujours était bien trop dur à supporter. C'est bien trop difficile pour le Major Irvin Smith, n'est-ce pas ?

_Qu'est-ce que... tu racontes ? Dit-il entre ses dents serrées bien incapable de retenir les halètements qui sortaient de sa bouche.

_Je suis subitement passé de l'âge enfant à celui d'homme à tes yeux. Et tu as subi un choc en le découvrant. Tes sentiments ont été bouleversés, ta perception de ma personne aussi. Tu es perdu, tu ne sais plus comment tu dois me regarder, ni comment t'adresser à moi. Tu es perturbé. Alors tu as décidé de t'éloigner de moi le temps de te reprendre et d'y réfléchir. Mais je ne te laisserai pas faire le point sur la situation, Irvin. Tu vas devoir m'accepter tel que je suis. Et accepter que tu te sois trompé, toutes ces années.

Le blond secoua sa tête, comme pour réfuter tout ce qu'il sous-entendait. Mais il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face maintenant. Rivaille avait raison, sur toute la ligne. Il avait appris à gérer des armées, à mener un combat, à maîtriser ses armes, mais il n'avait jamais appris _ça_. Il se savait coupable de ne pouvoir contrôler ses sentiments, alors qu'il avait été entrainé pour les supprimer, pour ne penser qu'à la bataille et à la victoire.

Le brun passa un doigt sous son menton, pour qu'il lève son visage vers lui et lui sourit. Ce fut certainement la première fois qu'Irvin le voyait sourire. D'aussi près en tout cas. Mais cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il était pris au piège ici, et personne ne viendrait le délivrer. Et malgré ça, il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à son caporal, parce que sa seule intention était de lui faire dire ce qu'il n'osait avouer, ce qu'il n'osait pas réaliser. Il ne s'en sortirait pas avant d'avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et ce n'était pas l'intention du Major, loin de là.

_Il n'y a que moi qui parle, Irvin, reprit Rivaille en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas juste...

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes sans les toucher et écouta son supérieur émettre un très léger soupir d'appréhension. Il sourit une nouvelle fois, puis parla à nouveau :

_Si tu me dis ce que je veux entendre, je te donnerai ce que tu attends, souffla-t-il.

Il était même un requin en négociation ! Pensa Irvin en fermant les yeux, bien conscient qu'il était cuit. En fin de compte, même lui ne pouvait gagner contre le plus doué soldat de l'armée. Il l'avait toujours su, plus au moins, sur le terrain il était imbattable mais pas en négociation, pas en stratégie. Et il lui prouvait encore le contraire, il ne cessait de l'étonner alors qu'il pensait le connaître par cœur.

Le blond s'affaissa soudain, cessant de tirer sur les liens qui entravaient ses poignets et baissa la tête, son menton tombant sur le haut de son torse. Surpris, Rivaille se recula un instant, ne craignant qu'il ne craque devant tant de pression, mais il savait que cet homme n'était pas du genre à abandonner... Alors, était-ce une ruse ? Se demanda-t-il en tournant ses yeux inexpressifs en direction du sol. Tout à coup, il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui, non. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir le coincer comme ça, l'attirer dans ce piège aussi facilement. Et en plus le briser pour qu'il exprime ses sentiments... ? Non, il ne pouvait pas gagner sur les deux tableaux, ça aurait été trop beau, pensa-t-il en hochant la tête.

_Très bien, tu as gagné. Je me suis trompé, je le reconnais. Je n'avais jamais pensé que...

Rivaille haussa un sourcil, plus intéressé que d'habitude, aux aguets. Que quoi ? Il ne devait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin et poursuivre sa phrase. Mais celle-ci ne vint pas, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle dans l'attente de sa révélation. Mais il n'y avait rien à révéler, hormis qu'il avouait son échec.

Le brun poussa un soupir éreinté, ce qui n'était guère dans ses habitudes et retourna son regard sur le Major. Une fois encore, il passa un doigt sous son menton et lui fit redresser son visage. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude, plus préoccupé aussi, ce petit froncement de sourcils n'annonçait rien de bon. Et pourtant, il ne comprenait pas ses réticences; c'était lui, le grand blond à l'allure d'Appolon qui avait toujours été doué pour parler, pour les mots, pour les grands discours. Lui, le petit brun belliqueux était doué pour les armes, le combat et surtout se taire quand il le fallait. A part pour donner des ordres, il n'était guère éloquent. Et voilà qu'il l'était plus que lui, là dans cette cellule alors qu'il l'avait menotté à ce lit en ferraille. Était-ce parce qu'il le savait entravé et à sa merci que sa langue se déliait ? Il avait sans doute envie de lui montrer une autre facette de lui, qu'il pouvait aussi tenir des grands discours et convaincre les hommes.

_Tu n'avais jamais pensé que quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il tout bas, en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes.

Irvin avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Était-ce la nervosité, l'appréhension ou encore un désir inavoué qui s'exprimait enfin ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Rivaille non plus n'aurait pas su l'expliquer, mais il pouvait choisir de l'interpréter comme il l'entendait.

_Que… que tu étais…, reprit-il entre deux reprises de souffle, que tu avais l'intention… avec moi…

_Voyons, Irvin, reprit-il en coinçant son menton entre ses doigts pour immobiliser son visage, tu le sais que nous avons toujours été proches. Cette proximité entre nous, notre entente, notre évolution au sein des bataillons d'exploration. On a toujours compté l'un sur l'autre, on s'est toujours reposés l'un sur l'autre. Rien ne pourra changer ça…

Il délaissa son menton pour glisser sa main le long de son cou, puis de son torse. Le corps d'Irvin se tendit tel un arc et il serra ses dents une nouvelle fois, essuyant un frisson quand la main innocente de son subordonné passa sur la braguette de son pantalon.

En même temps, la bouche de Rivaille caressa très légèrement ses lèvres et il laissa sa main malaxer délicatement son entrejambe qui formait une petite bosse molle. Il voulait y aller doucement, ne pas le brusquer mais en même temps à quoi s'attendait-il : il l'avait attaché à ce lit de fortune et il le tripotait sans vergogne à présent.

Le visage d'Irvin s'était tourné de l'autre côté mais le brun voyait bien qu'une délicieuse couleur rosée s'était invitée sur ses joues. Il l'embrassa pour la première fois avec délicatesse pour l'habituer à la sensation, pressant sa bouche close contre celle entrouverte du Major. Le blond plissa ses yeux mais ne le repoussa pas. Rivaille garda ses yeux ouverts, étudiant le front plissé de son supérieur. Si jamais il le repoussait, il ne savait pas quelle réaction il adopterait. Laisserait-il tomber ? Pas après être allé aussi loin, Irvin ne pouvait pas rester de marbre.

Mais finalement, il n'eut aucune utilité de s'en inquiéter, puisque Irvin répondit bientôt à son baiser de façon surprenante. Son front se lissa et ses yeux restèrent fermés mais n'étaient plus plissés. Ses lèvres se pressèrent d'elles-mêmes contre celles du caporal et il sembla se laisser aller. Rivaille sourit contre ses lèvres puis cassa le baiser pour grimper sur les cuisses de son Major.

Leurs yeux se captèrent pour ne plus se quitter, et le brun attrapa le visage carré entre ses petites mains agiles. Quant à ses fesses, elles se posèrent délicatement contre la bosse de l'entrejambe d'Irvin, de plus en plus dure et conséquente. Il se frotta contre cette dernière et écouta les soupirs courts s'échapper des lèvres rosies d'Irvin. Sa langue mutine joua quelques instants sur ses lèvres, pour s'y introduire et toucher légèrement la sienne avant de se rétracter.

_Il y a des choses qu'il va nous falloir avouer, lui murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres en fixant ses yeux humides. Ne tente pas de te défiler, tu ne pourrais pas de toute façon. Je sais que tu as été perturbé ce matin-là, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. J'ai aussi senti ton trouble dans ton regard ce jour-là dans ton bureau quand tu étais si proche de moi…

_Rivaille…, parvint-il à exulter dans un effort surhumain. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que moi aussi je l'ai senti, que c'est complètement fou, que je ne sais plus quoi penser, quoi ressentir, que je suis perdu…

Rivaille posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres pour le stopper. Il lui sourit timidement puis lui lança un regard qui lui demandait de le laisser parler, qu'il savait comment faire, et quoi dire.

_Quand je suis perdu au combat, c'est toujours sur toi que je m'appuie, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux un court instant. Là, c'est toi qui es perdu, alors laisse-moi te guider. Appuie-toi sur moi.

Il attendit un quelconque signe de son partenaire, et celui-ci finit par hocher la tête au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence pesant. Puis, il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa de manière un peu plus insistante. Que Irvin se décide à le laisser prendre le commandement était déjà une première, mais qu'il le fasse dans ces circonstances était d'autant plus excitant. Le petit brun passa ses mains sous la chemise déjà ouverte du Major et caressa son torse, appréciant la forme bien dessinée de ses pectoraux, puis de ses abdominaux.

Ses yeux sombres, concentrés et à moitié fermés ne cessaient d'observer ses réactions. Irvin avait gardé lui, les yeux fermés et les lèvres pincées pendant que le caporal traçait un chemin sinueux le long de son corps. Le silence s'était fait entre eux plus calme, presque confortable et rassurant. Rivaille laissa une main trainer les abdominaux de sa victime et l'autre main s'activa à sortir ce qui l'intéressait depuis le début d'une cachette un peu trop étroite à présent.

Il souleva le sous-vêtement du Major et sa verge dressée apparut tout à coup devant ses yeux, s'extirpant du vêtement en un sursaut surprenant. Irvin était à deux doigts de se rendre définitivement, ses joues rougies et ses yeux désespérément clos refusant de constater son excitation évidente. Rivaille prit cela comme une invitation à faire ce qu'il voulait de lui - ce qui était déjà un peu le cas étant donné que le Major était attaché et contraint de ne pas bouger. Aussi, sa main caressa lentement le sexe de son supérieur, constatant avec amusement que son sommet n'était pas encore complètement dévoilé, entouré d'une peau rose qui le protégeait.

Mordant dans sa lèvre, le caporal ne put retenir un couinement d'excitation et pinça entre son index et son pouce la peau rose et la fit coulisser doucement le long du sommet. Irvin remua énergiquement à la sensation qui sembla dresser chaque poil sur son corps et coinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Rivaille observait ses réactions en se délectant de la suite des évènements, délaissant bientôt sa verge offerte pour descendre du lit. Surpris, Smith ouvrit timidement les paupières et regarda le brun retirer ses bottes puis commencer à dénouer la ceinture de son pantalon.

_Je suppose que tu n'as pas vraiment l'habitude de faire ça... Tes poses syndicales, tu les passes à étudier des plans, signer et lire des rapports, reprit-il, sa voix lassée. Tu ne t'es jamais vraiment touché, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais eu... de plaisir ?

Le blond lui lança un regard qui se voulut meurtrier mais ne répondit rien. Qui ne dit rien consent, en conclut le caporal. Surtout qu'il voyait bien à ses réactions que le Major n'était pas le genre d'homme qui restait au lit le matin pour se faire des petits plaisirs solitaires. Mais il allait y remédier, il en avait férocement envie. Et puis inverser les rôles ne ferait de mal à personne : à force de commander, Irvin avait oublié ce que c'était de se faire dicter son comportement, ou de se laisser aller. Il allait donc le soumettre et lui faire découvrir en même temps les plaisirs d'un tout autre ordre que celui de mettre en place des stratégies d'attaque.

Une fois son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements retirés, Rivaille se plaça à nouveau à califourchon sur l'officier blond qui avait détourné le regard pour observer le plafond, et il ne perdit pas de temps. Il ne s'enquit même pas de savoir s'il était prêt et empoigna d'une main recouverte de ce qui semblait être un produit froid et glissant, la verge du Major qui échappa un couinement en fermant les yeux. Il fit glisser sa main visqueuse le long de son appendice proéminente puis se décida à la faire glisser en lui.

_Reste tranquille, je te le conseille, lui lança-t-il, son regard se faisant plus profond mais aussi plus tranchant. Fais ce que je te dis...

Il plaqua ses mains sur le torse offert de son partenaire sous lui, et prit appui dessus. Il se souleva une première fois puis se laissa retomber plus doucement en tentant de ne pas y aller trop fort. Étudiant le visage d'Irvin, il remarqua que ce dernier avait enfin ouvert ses yeux étroitement, en deux petites fentes. Il y aperçut le brillant des pupilles azur de son supérieur et tenta tant bien que mal de le faire réagir. Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'effort. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bas-ventre d'Irvin s'était contracté, dessinant plus profondément ses abdominaux. Son front s'était de nouveau plissé et lorsqu'il referma ses beaux yeux ce fut pour essuyer quelques sursauts incontrôlés.

Rivaille se pencha vers lui et laissa quelques baisers délicats sur sa bouche. Oh c'était bien mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé... L'excitation de l'avoir piégé, de l'avoir à sa merci ah... il le tuerait certainement dès qu'il le détacherait mais le jeu en valait franchement la chandelle ! Pensa-t-il en inspirant profondément pour échapper quelques halètements de plaisir. Il allait lui laisser un souvenir impérissable, lui donner une bonne raison de croire qu'il était un homme maintenant ! Et plus un enfant...

_Mmm... Irvin !

_Rivaille, articula-t-il d'une voix rauque, presque inaudible. J'ai... failli à... à tous mes devoirs... Tu...

Il avait du mal à s'exprimer, ressentant à chacun de ses mouvements de bassin le plaisir le saisir de part en part. Et cette sensation aussi plaisante fut-elle lui était totalement inconnue. Il n'avait pas peur, non il ne redoutait pas l'inconnu mais se retrouver prisonnier et ne pouvoir contrôler son propre corps était une première pour lui. Mais Rivaille avait bien compris ses craintes et ses regrets. Plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux du Major, il déposa un doigt sur ses douces lèvres entrouvertes et colla son torse menu contre les muscles développés de celui de son partenaire :

_Chuuuut... Tu n'as failli à rien du tout..., lui souffla-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Nous avons toujours été très proches, on ne peut plus vivre l'un sans l'autre, Irvin. C'est la suite logique des choses... Donne-toi à moi et je me donnerai à toi...

Sur ces mots, il se redressa et rejeta sa tête en arrière d'un seul coup. Surpris, Smith voulut lui aussi se pencher en avant mais se rappela bien vite qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses poignets forcèrent durement sur les menottes, faisant trembler le lit en ferraille qui racla le sol sous la force du Major. A chacun de ses mouvements, les menottes cliquetaient contre le fer de la tête du lit lui donnant un intense mal de crâne, bien qu'il ne sut jamais si c'était plutôt le plaisir qui l'étourdissait.

Rivaille ne cessait de bouger sur lui, d'abord lentement puis de plus en vite, changeant parfois d'angle pour lui faire explorer d'autres endroits cachés au fond de son anatomie. Fasciné par tant d'effronterie et par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Ivrin ne pouvait plus détourner ses yeux de son visage si expressif. Quand enfin, la voix du brun s'éleva à nouveau, lointaine et essoufflée, ce fut pour lui demander s'il consentait à ce qu'il venait de dire. S'il voulait se donner à lui, entièrement, sans état d'âme.

_De cette façon, nous serions inséparables, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Comme avant, mais encore plus... Ce sera notre secret, Irvin. Nous en avons tant... Un de plus, un de moins. Dis oui. Donne-toi à moi.

_Oui...

Son souffle affirmatif surpris le Major lui-même, mais ses yeux eux n'avaient pas quitté Rivaille. Ils étaient sincères, honnêtes et quelque chose, encore, avait changé dans ce regard. Se laissant emporter par l'élan, le souffle nouveau qui faisait battre son cœur, le caporal s'empressa de détacher les mains entravées de son supérieur. Ses doigts, longs et forts, s'attachèrent immédiatement à ses hanches et il échappa un frisson incontrôlable en le sentant malaxer sa peau avec désir.

_N'oublie pas, Irvin, reprit-il, plaquant son front brûlant contre celui du blond. N'oublie jamais ça... Nous...

L'étreinte se resserra autour de son frêle corps, et il perdit la notion du temps. Entre le plaisir de lui appartenir et de l'avoir fait flancher, il ne savait ce qui lui donnait le plus de frissons. Mais une chose était certaine : ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière près tout ça.

* * *

Petra Ral venait tout juste de récupérer ses armes à l'armurerie, quand elle emprunta le chemin des laboratoires d'Hanjie. Suite au déclenchement de l'alarme, sonnant l'alerte générale, elle avait cherché sans succès son chef de brigade, le caporal-chef Rivaille. Aussi, la jeune fille avait choisi naturellement de se rendre sur les lieux du méfait pour y jeter un œil, espérant y trouver son supérieur et objet de son adoration.

A quelques mètres de la porte du laboratoire, qu'elle trouva inexistante vu qu'elle avait été arrachée, une vision étrange l'immobilisa. Elle fronça ses sourcils et manœuvra son équipement tridimensionnel pour atterrir à côté du bâtiment imposant. Repoussant une mèche rousse derrière son oreille, elle prit le temps d'observer à nouveau ce qui se trouvait devant elle, les yeux écarquillés et le visage ne pouvant effacer son étonnement.

Hanjie Zoe se trouvait à quatre pattes par terre, la tête enfoncée dans une grille d'aération. Surprise, Petra avança vers elle, s'assurant au préalable que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours pour la voir. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de la scientifique et tapota sur son dos. Hanjie se recula précipitamment, certainement surprise et se cogna la tête contre le fer de la grille. Elle poussa un puissant juron puis parvint à s'en extraire.

Tout en se massant le crâne, elle leva vers la jeune rousse un visage rougit et des yeux écarquillés par la stupeur, ou bien était-ce la fascination ? C'était toujours dur à deviner avec elle.

_Oh, Petra... ? Bredouilla-t-elle, son sourire étrangement large se figeant sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Mais elle fut coupée par un profond gémissement, émanant de la grille d'aération qui fit sursauter Petra. Le genre de gémissement étrange, qui vous mettait mal à l'aise et qui vous laissait entendre qu'il se passait quelque chose de très intime. Très très intime là en bas. La jeune fille se mit à rougir violemment et retourna un regard catastrophé vers sa supérieure :

_C'est... Que se passe-t-il ?!

Mais Hanjie était elle aussi prise de court par la puissance des clameurs provenant des cachots, là où les deux amants étaient en train de s'adonner à... elle savait bien quoi, mais les chastes oreilles de Petra le supporteraient-elles ? Zoe étira une grimace quand la voix de Rivaille, reconnaissable entre toutes et résonnant jusqu'à leurs oreilles, s'éleva de la grille devant elles :

_Irvin ! Oh Irvin !

_Est-ce que c'est le Major Smith ?! S'enquit aussitôt Petra en sautant sur ses pieds, ses sens en alerte.

Hanjie n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'éloigner très rapidement de l'endroit critique. Surtout qu'en s'éloignant, quelques gémissements rauques leur parvinrent quand même aux oreilles et qu'il lui fut très difficile d'expliquer à la jeune fille que l'objet de son adoration, le caporal Rivaille, était en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec le très respecté Major Irvin Smith.

_Qu-quoi ?

Le visage pour le moins choqué de la jeune fille rendit Hanjie d'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'elle venait de lui révéler le pot aux roses. Sans néanmoins couper leur course qui les éloigna encore plus de l'endroit critique, elle chercha les mots pour ne pas s'enfoncer un peu plus.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien...

_Mais... mais l'alarme, j'ai entendu des...

_Rien du tout ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Il n'y a rien du tout, tout va bien. L'alarme a... enfin c'était juste un exercice.

Sceptique, la rousse tourna son visage en arrière, au cas ou elle verrait sortir son caporal des laboratoires. Mais à priori, il y était encore pour un bout de temps. Elle déglutit péniblement et observa le profil d'Hanjie Zoe qui avait gardé les sourcils froncés.

_On ferait bien de déguerpir, marmonnait-elle sans cesse. Si le Major nous trouve là quand il sortira... Oh... Quand il saura ce que j'ai fait, et que j'ai tout entendu... Il va me trucider !

_Le... est-ce que le caporal et le Major sont... est-ce qu'ils sont... ? Bredouilla-t-elle en rivant ses yeux sur le profil concentré de la scientifique.

_Quoi ? Gays ? Moui... Enfin... Rivaille le savait depuis longtemps, c'est juste que Smith est long à la détente. Il a fallu lui forcer un peu la main mais en fin de compte je crois qu'il a plutôt réussi son coup. Ahah je suis certaine qu'il l'a attaché au lit, j'avais tout prévu, c'était trop facile...

_A-attaché au... au lit ?

_Mmm... avec des menottes !

Petra manqua tomber, incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre après cette révélation. Elle dut même se soutenir contre le mur pour éviter de tomber à terre, pensant encore et encore à son bien-aimé caporal... Hanjie leva un doigt et soupira, comme si elle était extrêmement fière d'elle :

_Tu vois ma chère, c'est ça le pouvoir : faire croire à tout le monde que tu es une cinglée et en fin de compte, tu les amènes à faire ce que _tu_ veux ! Et avec ces deux-là qui se tournaient autour depuis des lustres, c'était vraiment un jeu d'enfant. T'aurais dû voir sa tête quand le caporal est venue me trouver pour me demander de l'aide ! Pff, tellement prévisible. Je crois que je peux être fière, il a réussi son petit plan mais il me doit un gros service et je... AAH !

Petra s'éloigna rapidement de la scientifique, qui venait tout juste de tomber, face la première contre le sol. Derrière elle, la silhouette menaçante du Major s'éleva et la rousse vit passer dans ses yeux une lueur assassine. Ses cheveux blonds d'habitude si biens coiffés et retenus en arrière étaient tous défaits, tombant à moitié sur ses yeux en une frange rebelle, et elle remarqua que sa chemise d'habitude elle aussi bien fermée et parfaitement arrangée avait été reboutonnée à la va-vite. Cet accoutrement lui donnait un air radicalement différent, loin du trop sérieux Major et militaire qu'il était. Non, là il avait plus l'air d'un dément, cherchant à défouler sa colère.

Son cœur rata un battement suite à ces observations, et elle ne put qu'en conclure le pire : Hanjie avait dit vrai, le Major avait définitivement fait quelque chose de fou dans les laboratoires ! Derrière elle, des petits pas discrets se firent entendre, et elle tourna les yeux pour voir le caporal-chef Rivaille la rejoindre. Lui était coiffé comme d'habitude et ses vêtements ne présentaient aucune bizarrerie, sauf que... sauf qu'il semblait marcher un peu un canard... Totalement choquée, Petra l'observa se placer à ses côtés sans rien dire - elle en aurait été bien incapable de toute façon. Rivaille lui, croisa ses bras et observa la scène d'un œil ennuyé quand Irvin se pencha au-dessus d'Hanjie et qu'il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste :

_Ah pitié, chef ! S'écria-t-elle en plaquant ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger. Je vous jure je n'ai rien fait ! Rien fait du tout !

_On va avoir une petite conversation tous les deux, Hanjie Zoe, maugréa-t-il d'une voix menaçante que Petra ne l'avait jamais entendu utiliser.

Puis il s'éloigna, trainant derrière lui la jeune femme qui tentait de se débattre sans vraiment parvenir à se défaire de sa poigne. Quand ses cris se furent évanouis, et qu'il ne restait plus que Petra et son caporal, elle se tourna vers lui les yeux apeurés et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais il la devança en poussant un immense soupir :

_Allez Petra, viens. Il faut réparer ça. La porte ne va pas se remettre toute seule.

_Mais... caporal ! S'écria-t-elle en le regardant s'éloigner. Et... et Hanjie, est-ce qu'elle... ?

Il allait la tuer !

_Oh il va juste la secouer un peu. Ça lui passera l'envie de recommencer.

Il étira un petit sourire malicieux, que Petra ne put voir et ferma les yeux un instant. Et en plus c'était Hanjie qui allait trinquer à sa place et essuyer la colère du Major Smith ?! Ah, il avait définitivement réussi cette mission haut la main ! Et pourquoi pas, il remettrait ce plan à exécution plus tard. Le Major ne parvenait vraiment pas à éviter ses attaques... C'était juste parfait, pensa-t-il en se frottant les mains.


End file.
